Contra mis deseos
by missyumikov
Summary: Lentamente se fueron acercando, sin perder el contacto de sus miradas,... ...hasta llegar al punto donde podía oír la respiración pausada del otro. Cuando sus labios se rozaron... Just LoVe! HHr, ONESHOT. Una mano amiga siempre está a tu alcance.


**Eh, bueno, hallo! A todos! Jeje, aquí pues con un one-shot del sexto año de los chicos.**

**Salió de mi cabecita hoy jejeje, así que espero que sea de su total agrado.**

**Sin más que decir, excepto, gracias de antemano por leer.**

**O significa cambio de escena.**

**Lo que está en negrita y cursiva son fragmentos de HP6, edición Salamandra, páginas 588 y 590.**

**Disclaimer:**** todos los personajes le pertenece a la escritora inglesa que cautivó a todos con sus libros: J. K. Rowling. También el Warner Brothers y la editorial Salamandra tienen sus derechos. XD**

"**Contra mis deseos"**

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Harry les había dicho que necesitaba estar un rato solo. Su preocupación había aumentado en la última media hora. Hacía buen tiempo que Ron se dio por vencido y decidió irse a la cama, pero ella todavía quería esperar a verlo cruzar el hueco del retrato, sólo para asegurarse que estaba bien.

"_Que está bien"_ se repitió mentalmente.

La muerte de Dumbledore había ocurrido tan sólo unos días atrás, más fresco no podía estar. En todo el colegio se comentaba sobre ello, muchos padres decidieron llevarse a sus hijos antes de tiempo; sólo unos cuantos se quedaron no queriendo abandonar el castillo.

Suspiró y se frotó la frente, enfocando su vista en las crepitantes llamas que ardían inconstantemente en la chimenea de la Sala Común. Resopló molesta por la conversación que había tenido esa noche, pero luego se enfadó consigo misma al considerarse como culpable de la discusión. Harry había sufrido mucho en los últimos días, de eso no había duda; pero ella y su maldito orgullo, sí que tenía orgullo, no le permitían quedarse callada. Y claro, como consecuencia, acabaron discutiendo.

"_**- ¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó Harry con fastidio, y volvió a reclinarse en el respaldo de la butaca.**_

_**- Verás, resulta que yo tenía parte de razón con lo del Príncipe Mestizo- dijo ella con tono vacilante.**_

_**- ¿Es imprescindible que me lo restriegues por la nariz, Hermione?"**_

Empezó a mover las manos nerviosamente, queriendo matar el tiempo, dio varios vistazos al hueco donde se suponía que era la entrada de la Sala Común, pero esta no daba indicios de haberse abierto.

Cansada de estar sentada sin hacer nada, se paró del sillón y cautelosamente, se acercó a la ventana que daba a los terrenos del colegio.

Las sillas de los invitados para celebrar, si se podía llamar de algún modo, las exequias del distinguido director de Hogwarts, yacían impecables en los jardines a la luz de la luna. Un poco más allá estaba la cabaña de Hagrid, o lo que quedaba de ella, cerca el carruaje azul pálido de la directora de Beauxbatons se encontraba atado a varios árboles limítrofes al Bosque Prohibido.

Y entonces lo vio, recostado en el fuerte haya que muchas veces les sirvió de sombra en los días calurosos de verano. Lo miró por buen rato, debatiéndose internamente por quedarse allí y seguir esperando o encaminarse hasta donde estaba.

Se mordió el labio inferior, en señal de duda, cerró los ojos por un segundo meditando sobre ello y con paso firme pero seguro salió por el hueco del retrato.

**O**

Llegar al vestíbulo del colegio sin toparse con ningún alumno, profesor o fantasma le fue un gran reto a Hermione. Estando, ya, al frente de las inmensas y pesadas puertas de roble que separaba el gran edificio del idóneo paisaje, dudó nuevamente.

"_¿Y si todavía está enfadado conmigo?"_ fue la primera pregunta que se le cruzó por la mente, pero luego le siguieron otras más. _"¿Y si desea estar un rato solo? Pero ya tuvo bastante tiempo en soledad…"_ sacudió vigorosamente su cabeza apartando esa idea egoísta. _"Nos necesita. No podemos dejarlo así, no puedo dejarlo así, soy su amiga"._ Y más segura en todo el día, salió al exterior.

"_**- Debí enseñárselo a Dumbledore- murmuró Harry-. Él quiso demostrarme que Voldemort ya era maligno cuando estudiaba en el colegio, y yo tenía en mis manos la prueba de que Snape también…**_

_**- "Maligno" es una palabra muy fuerte- susurró Hermione.**_

_**- ¡Tú eras la que no cesaba de decirme que el dichoso libro era peligroso!"**_

El cielo no podía estar más oscuro y, al parecer, las estrellas no hicieron aparición esa noche, sólo unas cuantas leves nubes adornaban el desierto firmamento. Hacía un gélido frío y por inercia, se abrazó así misma y se dirigió a donde estaba Harry.

Al parecer, el chico estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Hermione venía hacia él y tomaba asiento a su lado en silencio. Sólo después de unos vagos segundos de meditación apartó su vista del lago para fijarse en ella. Se encontraba sentada derecha, con la vista perdida en algún punto desconocido, sus bucles castaños bailaban ligeramente con el viento y su perfil era iluminado por la redonda luna llena.

No supo por cuánto tiempo la observó; pero por el tiempo en que lo hizo, algo en su interior lentamente renacía, y le producía un sentimiento nuevo y extraño a la vez. Era algo cálido, sobrecogedor, reconfortante y esperanzador. De la nada sintió que hacía calor, justo como pasó unos meses atrás en el Gran Comedor. Y como esa vez, el ambiente estaba frío.

Hermione tuvo la sensación de tener sobre ella una mirada insistente, se atrevió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo y sin razón aparente, se ruborizó. Carraspeó, tratando de que Harry entendiera la indirecta y súbitamente giró hacia él.

Harry al ver que Hermione giraba su cabeza hacia él, apartó rápidamente la vista para posarla, nuevamente, en el lago. Hermione lo observó tristemente por un rato, y agachó la cabeza rendida.

- Perdona- dijo en un susurro que fue llevado por el viento.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- fue lo único que pudo escapar de los labios de él.

- Que me perdones- repitió nuevamente Hermione, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.- Perdóname por haberme comportado así, fui una desconsiderada. No debí decir eso, metí la pata- agregó al último momento, con una mueca que provocó que el chico soltara una ligera risa.- Oh, genial, te hago todo un confesionario y terminas burlándote de mí- le dijo en broma y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

"_Llevaba rato que no sonreía así"_ pensó mirándolo por un momento.

Harry dejó de sonreír y agachó la cabeza, apenado. Hermione se compadeció de él. Levantó la vista nuevamente y se concentró en el lago, Hermione pudo notar que sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con extraña intensidad, creyó que Harry iba a llorar pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso, le habló con voz pausada y ronca.

- Es extraño pensar que hace unas semanas el profesor Dumbledore y yo, hablábamos sobre Voldemort y los Horrocruxes como si algún día nos fuéramos a enfrentar a él- hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó el falso Horrocrux que resplandecía a la luz de la luna.- Pero, como siempre, va un maldito paso delante de nosotros- y apretó el guardapelo como queriendo estrujarlo.- Estoy harto, Hermione, harto de que todos me vean como bicho de feria, de que tenga que llevar esta carga, de soportar las mentiras del Ministerio, de que me vean como su único salvador, el Elegido- acabó con cierta amargura en la voz.- Pero no los puedo culpar, después de todo soy para ellos el niño-que-vivió, ¿no? Un simple héroe, pero no un humano.

- Claro que no, Harry- comenzó ella con tono suave- eres más humano que muchos de ellos juntos- le aseguró dándole un apretón que fue correspondido.- Has sabido llevar esta carga mejor que cualquier otra persona, el profesor te lo dijo una vez- una extraña desazón la embriagó al mencionar a Dumbledore.- Dumbledore te ha enseñado varias cosas en los últimos años que son de gran valor. Recuerda, tú tienes un arma que Voldemort no tiene, te ayudó antes y te ayudará en un mañana. Tienes una familia y amigos que te queremos por lo que eres. Harry- le pidió, buscándolo con la mirada hasta que lo encontró-, tú no eres para nosotros el niño-que-vivió; eres Harry, sólo Harry.

Cuando hubo terminado, una sonrisa se asomaba por el rostro de ambos, sus manos seguían entrelazadas, la distancia entre ellos era tentativamente pequeña y el contacto visual que mantenían no quería romperse.

Cada uno exploró con delicadeza y, a la vez, con ansia en el alma del otro. Tal y como hacían a escondidas cuando nadie los observaba, espectadores y testigos del otro.

Miedos, celos, risas, caricias, abrazos, libros, escobas, miradas, quidditch, sonrisas, pergaminos, mechones. Meras palabras con complejos significados. Ligeros matices que guardaban grandes revelaciones.

Tal vez fuera por la cercanía que ambos mantenían o porque la inercia de sus cuerpos los llevó a hacerlo. Lentamente se fueron acercando, sin perder el contacto de sus miradas, acortando su distancia, si es que podía ser más corta, hasta llegar al punto donde podía oír la respiración pausada del otro. Cuando sus labios se rozaron, se miraron con miedo y expectación, a ver quién daba el primer paso.

"_No, no puedes hacer eso"_ se decía Hermione. _"Está de novio con Ginny, sería traicionarla."_

Su ética reaccionó a tiempo y antes de que Harry tuviese tiempo para atraparla entre sus labios, la chica desvió su rostro y él sólo pudo darle un beso en la mejilla. Ante la sensación del beso, a Hermione se le erizó la piel. Tragó saliva y le dijo al oído.

- No podemos, Harry.

El chico escondió su cabeza entre los cabellos de ella y aspiró su aroma. Olía tan bien.

- Lo sé- le dijo tiernamente con voz ronca.

Se separaron lentamente, como si no quisieran hacerlo. Por un momento quedaron en un incómodo silencio, hacía bastante frío y ya era muy de noche. La vergüenza era demasiada como para mirarse directamente a los ojos. El bochorno incrementaba y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de soportarlo.

- Creo que-- -dijeron al unísono, el sonrojo los invadió y Harry le dio la palabra a Hermione.

- Es de noche y hace frío…

- Si quieres te doy mi capa- ofreció él, interrumpiéndola. Hermione le dijo que no con la mano.

- No hace falta- recalcó- además mañana es…- se pausó un momento, pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación.- Mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

Harry asintió fervorosamente. Hermione se paró del césped y él la imitó. Hubo otro lapso de silencio.

- Eh… bueno, creo que…- se frotó la nuca. Estaba nervioso y lo peor de todo, era que no sabía el motivo.

- Buenas noches- se le adelantó Hermione. Harry la miró con un dejo de tristeza y bajó la vista. Luego sintió un beso suave y cálido en su mejilla. Cuando levantó la mirada, Hermione ya se alejaba, quiso detenerla pero era mejor dejarlo así. Sin muchas ataduras.

- ¡Hermione!- le gritó cuando ella estaba a punto de perderse en el castillo. La chica volteó.- ¡Buenas noches!- ella le sonrió tímidamente y se despidió con la mano.

Harry dio media vuelta, todavía con una inexplicable sonrisa en sus labios y recogió su capa de invisibilidad que le había servido esa noche para salir de hurtadillas del colegio.

Subió la ladera que conducía al imponente castillo y después de caminar un rato, llegó a su Sala Común.

Se puso el pijama, su cuerpo todavía estaba frío de permanecer tanto tiempo afuera. Se metió en la acogedora cama, se quitó las gafas y corrió las cortinas.

Tocó la mejilla donde minutos antes Hermione había depositado un beso y otra ligera sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Se giró hacia la derecha, cerró los ojos y durmió como no lo había hecho por buen tiempo.

**O**

**Holas! Bueno, aquí, renaciendo jeje. Esto 'supuestamente' ocurrió cuando Harry y Hermione terminaron discutiendo, la noche antes del entierro de Dumbledore.**

**No puse beso, porque iría contra el pudor de Hermione. Y, de paso, Harry estaría siendo infiel a Ginny –que más da eso! xD, pero fue, más bien, por lo primero-**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, y si quieren leer más Harmony, pásense por mi profile ;)**

**Un saludo a todos/as!**

**Dejen su rr al final, no les cuesta pero para mí vale mucho.**

**Tengan un lindo día!**

**Chao, missyumikov!**

**Delusional y D.R.E.W. 'siempre y para siempre'**

"_**Los reviews alegran mi día"**_

**07/Octubre/2007**


End file.
